Silent Cries, Silent Victim
by andemarie16
Summary: Gabriella is left alone when her mom dies. Her twin sister leaves so it's just her and her baby sister and abusive dad. Whatch as  Gabriella falls in love with a boy. But will he realize she is silently suffering? Can he save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

_Silent Cries Silent Victim_

_**Okay so this is my new book. I wrote it like it is. I am copying word for word but making the characters HSM characters. So I hope you enjoy! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Highschool Musical. I do own some characters! **_

_Why is life so hard?_

_Why can't I just move on?_

_Things I keep a secret_

_Help me I'm almost bleeding - Ande Madsen_

The suns rays were shining through my window. When that flash of light hit my eyes I groaned. I didn't really feel like getting up today. I was still sore from yesterday I wanted to stay in bed and sleep all day but everyone knows that's not going to happen.

I groan and stretch my arms out. I pulled the covers off and exposed my half naked body. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. I took a towel in. I slipped off the remainders of my clothes and threw them into the laundry pile.

I turned the water on and adjusted the tempature. I carefully steped in. I moaned as the warm water hit my body. I ran my fingers through my jet black hair. I rinsed my hair then shampooed my hair then rinsed it out again. I put some conditioner in the palm of my hand then ran my fingers through my hair.

While I let that sit I grab my body wash. I covered my body with my body wash. Wincing as it came in contact. The scent of _Heavenly Vanilla_ lingering on my body. I washed the conditioner out and rinsed my body off once more.

Then I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. I used it to cover up my naked body. I shivered as the crisp air lingered throught out the bathroom. Making me wince when it came in contact with my baby, soft skin.

I quickly dried myself off. I then turned on the combed my hair while blow drying it. I quickly cover myself with my robe then walked out of my en-suite bathroom. I walked up to my closet. What should I wear today? I picked out a a sweater that had white knit sleves and a navy blue sweater. **(pic in my proflie)** Then I wore some leggings. I walked back to my bathroom and brushed throuh my hair again. I grabbed my one inch barrel iron and plugged it in. While it was heating I chise my different sections. After it heated I grabed a small section and curled it. I let the curl hang loose. When I was done I looked like Taylor Swift but only with jet black hair. I put on some hairspray and a beanie. I was set for the day!

I walked downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast. I grabbed a glass of milk and chugged it down very quickly. (Which I probably shouldn't have done) And was out the door. I walked to the garage and to find my Audi. I opened the the car door and got in. I buckled my seatbelt and sighed. I started the engine and clutched the steering wheel with my black painted nails. "Welcome to another day with the devil." I sighd and took off.

I parked my car and walked into the Shell **(I don't own it either!) **gas station on my way to school. I put my sunglasses on and walked inside. I come here everyday before school to pick up some hot chocolate. They have the best ever! I filled the cup up three fourths of the way up and then put the lid onI walked up to the counter.

"Hey." I said handing her the cup.

"Hey." I gave her the money and then took a sip. The hot liquid burning my throat felt so good.

"So how are the kids." I asked still sipping on it.

"Quinn is doing good. She's starting to crawl. We have to baby proof the house. I just wish me and Max weren't so careless I mean I love Quinn but I wish I didn't have her at a young age." she said. I nodded.

"I know I remember when Stella started crawling. What a disaster but it's all worth it in the end."

At Lunch I sat at a table by myself. I was usually alone but sometimes my friend Sharpay would come and sit down by me. She was a rich daddy's girl. She had all the designer clothes and fancy things. But somehow we say eye to eye. And she was a real sweetie.

"Hey Gab." she sat down besides me.

"Hey Shar what's up?"

"Not much." sue sat down next to me and took a bite of her salad. "So how have you been?"

"Been better." I whispered and looked down and stared at my food.

"Things going on?" she asked as she took another bite of her salad.

"Like you wouldn't believe it." I whispered and continued to look down. Still staring at the left alone food on my plate.

"What's going on?" she asked concerened and looking at me.

"Mom and dad have been fighting and I get scared."

"Don't worry about it. If you ever get scared call me and I'll do something." she looekd at me. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Too late." I said under my breath.

"What sweetie?"

"Nothing." I said and looked back at my tray. 'I'm not hungry." I said and threw the contents of my tray into the garbage and put the tray up.

"You start to worry me." Sharpay gave me a concerned look.

"Don't okay I'm fine. Really." I tried to convince her. Myself. "Text ya later." I said and walked off to my next class.

"Yeah okay." I heard her vocie in the distance.

_**Okay so this is the first chapter and I hope you guys liked it! I know I do! And I know not alot happened. But this is just the beggining. And it will get better. Alot better. But I hope you enjoyed it and continue to follow this book. It would mean alot to me if you did. Please review! Thanks! :)**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Silent Cries, Silent Victim_

_**Okay so I was sooo pleased with all the comments. I love you all. So heres the second chap. And I'm sorry I posted **__Forver and Always__**and not another chap of this too. But that is free writting and this is copying and I was busy. So forgive me. And I left out a line that kinda made it a cliff hanger :( Oh well! And just an fyi. Once we hit a chapter... it's coming up... I might take a while updating this because there not printed. So I have to take my laptop and copy off the desktop comp and finish writting this story. haha. Enjoy! ps: this is killing me copying **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own High School Musical. But I do own the plot and some characters!**_

_Why is life so hard?_

_Why can't I just move on?_

_Things I keep a secret_

_Help me I'm almost bleeding - Ande Madsen (xBabyDollxBlondiex)_

After dinner I walked back upstairs to do my homework. I worked at a little desk in the corner of my room. After I just got into my homework I started hearing yelling, and glass breaking. I quietly tried to drown out the yelling but it was getting louder. I'm used to the yelling but not glass breaking. I wanted to go check it out. My brain told me no but my heart said yes.

I quietly walked to the staircase. I sat on the first step. I heard my parents yelling. I heard a door creek. And I saw a little girl, with a blanket in hand, walk out.

"I scared." the little girl said. She came over to me and I pulled her up onto my lap.

"Don't be scared Stellz." I smiled and kissed her head.

"They're fighting." I heard her little whimper. I looked into her eyes.

"I know sweetie but you're going to be safe alright." I whispered in her ear. "Go back to bed I'll be there in a few minutes." she nodded and left back to go to her room. As for I, I walked downstairs.

As soon as I steped on the floor I knew it was going to be a battlefeild. There was glass and broken frames on the floor. I tried not to step on broken glass but to no avail I stepped on a peice. I looked at my bleeding foot. I silently cursed in my mind and tried to walk it off.

I walked into the kitchen where the fight was raging. As soon as I stepped in between them they dropped what they were doing. My dad was the first to speak.

"What are you doing up?"

"I had to take care of my sister. She complained Mami and Daddy were fighting _again_." I looked at him.

"Why is there blood on my carpet?" he looked down at the carpet. So did I. I saw a few drops of blood.

"I saw your diary. Why don't you go run off to Chase's? I mean you love him more than your own father. Why is that?" _**(a/n I'm not good with fighting with words. I should be but not like this and yeah lol)**_ He snickered. I fought back tears.

"CARLOS!" My mom yelled. "That was unnecessary and uncalled for." my mom yelled at him. "Sweetheart go upstairs." my mom said to me. I saw she was holding back tears of her own.

"Because he's not a monster like you!" I yelled and ran back upstairs. I walked to Stella's room. "Sweetheart you still up?" I asked and saw Stella in bed with her blanktet. She held on it like her life depended on it. I walked over to her bed.

"Gab?" Stella looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah sweetie I'm here." I stroked her dark hair. She looked alot like me and are other sister, Kami.

"Why were Mami and Daddy fighting?" she asked. I kept stroking her hair.

"I'm not sure. But like I said your safe. Don't worry about it."

"I don't want to loose Mami." she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Were not going to loose her." I smiled at her. "We'll always be here for you."

"Forever?"

"Forever baby girl." I kissed her head and to the door. "Night." I shut the lights off and walked back to my own room.

"Honey." I heard my moms voice travel thoughout my room. "Sweetie? she crept towards me. I was huddled on my bed. I was laying on my side curled up. I had red eyes from crying. "Mi hija." She came and sat by me on my bed. "I'm sorry." There she goes again, using her magic words. _I'm sorry_. The two word she lives by. She thinks by saying _I'm sorry_ will clear everything up.

"What are you sorry about this time?" I took in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry about what your father said." It was very uncalled for." she said.

"Try telling that to him." I said switching positions, so I am currently laying on my tummy.

"You know he's really sorry."

"I would like to hear him say that."

"Gabriella!"

"Mom he's a monster."

"No he's not." she swallowed. "You know he can't control his anger. You know he has anger problems."

"Yeah but still he can't get away with all of this." I looked up at my mom. "Someday he is going to end up hurting one of us. He isn't safe. He needs help."

"I know honey."

"Mom I'm just worried.

"You don't have to be worried Mi hija. I will always be right here."

"Promise me and Stella and Kami?"

"I promise." I hugged her and started crying.

"I love you Mami."

"Love you too darling." she pulled back. "Get some sleep it's late.."

"But tomorrow is Saturday."

"Just go to sleep. I will have french toast and waffles waiting on the kitchen table. They'll be waiting for you girls." She smiled and got up off the bed. She was heading towards the door. Before she left I called out to her.

"Mami?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Daddy know I still love him. Even though I love Chase too?"

"Yeah he does. And just remember _no matter what happens he will always love you_." my mom turned my lights off and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

But I was awoken by a heartbreaking scream.

_**Okay so that was the end. I know some of you are probably like "Who the heck is Chase?" But trust me you will find out later. I hope so. Its a long story. And I will explain in the book... sometime or another... lol. But yeah. I will have the next one out tomorrow and I will have another chapter of **__Forver and Always__** up too. So look out for that! Love you all!**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Silent Cries, Silent Victim_

_**Okay so this is chapter 3. And I loved the comments on the last chapter and the one before. All I can say is Troy will come in later. Yada yada yah. Soo I hope you enjoy this. And yeah!**_

_Why is life so hard?_

_Why can't I just move on?_

_Things I keep a secret_

_Help me I'm almost bleeding - Ande Madsen (xBabyDollxBlondiex)_

I waited for the screams to pass. But one after the other they kept coming. And each time, more intensifying then the other. Throwing in a few groans and moans here and there.

My heart was hummingbird wings. My heart was jumping out of my chest. What if something was happening? All I could do was pray and hope for the best, that everything will be alright when morning comes. But I couldn't wait that long. I decided I should go and see what was going on. I waltzzed right past my sister, Kami's room. There I saw Kami wrapped up in a blanket crying. "Kami are you alright?" I quietly crept closer to her. She was crying and shaking. Tears runnning down her face. "Kami?"

"I'm fine please go back to bed." she smiled through her tears. She knew she had to be strong but I could see right through her. That's how good of a sister I am.

"Night." I said and walked back to my room. I plopped down on my bed and picked up my laptop and opened it. I signed in and went to my documents. I clicked on the videos. I saw one video of me and Chase. Chase used to make me feel so... alive and beautiful, but he's a whole different, long, complicated story. A stroy for a rainy day.

I clicked on the video of me and him. We were at the park and I was only three years old. I was a funny three year old.

_"Chase look at this butterfly." I exclamied. "Look at the pretty colors."_

_"Yeah the butterfly is pretty."_

_"No it's bootiful."_

_"Do you mean beautiful?"_

_"No Chase it's bootiful."_

_"You say it wrong."_

_"No Chase it's bootiful. Bootiful!"_

_"Whatever you say darling."_

I kind of laughed. Chase was a wonderful man. He was like a father too me. Well I wonder if he is. The story of us, Me, Stella, Kami, Mom and dad was complicated. All I know is he didn't get in fights with my mom.

I shut my laptop and place it on the floor. I'm just hoping tomorrow will be a good day. But I highly doubt it.

~The Next Day~

"Hey I'm going to the hospital. I need you to watch Stella for me." Kami rushed into the livingroom. I was sitting on the couch listening to my iPod.

"Why?" I asked taking my headphones out.

"Because I need to make a quick stop. I won't be there more than four hours."

"And you call that quick?"

"Four Hours." she looked at me.

"Fine." I sighed. "Why are you going there?"

"Uhm..." Kami stammered. "I'll tell you later. It's a long story. And when I mean long I mean dictianary long." She smiled and walked out.

"Okay Stellz what do you want to do today?" I looked down at her.

"Where did Mami an Kami go?" she looked up at me. She was playing with her barbies.

"Oh sweetie, Mami is at work and Kami will be back later."

"Oh." she began playing with her barbies again.

About three hours later Kami came in crying. I think she had bad news. I walked up to her and tried to ask her what was wrong and she just told me to back off. Then she took of for her room. I heard a door slam.

"What happened?" Stella asked. "Is Kami sad?"

"Back off Stellz. Kami wants a little personal space." I looked at her.

I walked up the stairs and waited outside of Kami's door.

"Kam?" I gently spoke. I peered into her room. "Kam?" I cautiously walked into her room. I saw her, she laid on her bed with her face buried into the pillows, tears were escapping, following a sob. I gracelfully walked over to her.

"Get out!" she screamed through her sobs.

"Kam what's wrong?"

"I said get otu." she still had her face buried in the pillows.

"Kam."

"I said get out of my room!" she yelled and sobbed again. I exited her room and walked back downstairs. _Oh boy this is going to be a long night_ I said to myself and looked over and saw Stella playing with her barbies yet again.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Mac and Cheese." she screamed.

"Okay we'll have mac an cheese." I chuckled. I walekd into the kitchen and started to boil the water.

I finished dinner twenty minutes later. I served it and set out a plate for all three of us. Unfortanutly two seats were left painfully empty.

"Dinners ready." I called out. Stella came rushing in.

"Mac and Cheese." she exclaimed once again and came in and took a seat at the table.

"Eat up while I go talk to Kami." I said. She nodded her head and I walked upstairs. "Kami?" I asked. Just as I walked past her bathroom I heard her throwing up.

_**Okay the next chapter. Guys you are killing me. I mean I'm hunched over my computer being a nice girl, writting for you guys and my back and sides ache. You guys should be ashamed :P. Just kidding but my sides and back do ache. I hope you guys like this story so far and there is alot more to come! Love you all! And I know this is kinda short. Bare with me here!**_

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Silent Cries Silent Victim_

_I havent update for a LONG time but I have been really really really busy. This is one of my only free weekends in a LONG time. I was bored and re-read the series and thought it wasnt half bad so why not write again. Thanks for everyone who will review even this hasnt been updating in a lifetime. But here is the fourth chapter of SCSV.___

_**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Highschool Musical. I do own some characters! And the story line!**_

_Why is life so hard?_

_Why can't I just move on?_

_Things I keep a secret_

_Help me I'm almost bleeding -xBabyDollxBlondiex_

I knocked on the bathroom door. "Kam, Kami you okay?" I just heard a faint reply from her.

"Yeah I'm okay." I just sat there and looked at the door.

"Do you need anything?"

"Not really. I'll be out in a few minutes. Put Stella to bed." I got up and went to find Stella. She was in the livingroom playing with her barbie doll.

"Ready to go to bed?" I asked. Stupid question. I didn't need to hear her reply. I just knew.

"Me don't wanna go to bed." she said and continued playing with Malibu barbie. "Play barbies with me."

"Okay." I said relunctantly. I picked up the barbie doll whos hair was all in knots. She wore a mini sun dress and had a sun hat on.

"These barbies are innaporporiate." I said to myself.

"Now all the barbies live in this castle cause theyre all sisters."

"Okay."

"Now you be the guy barbie too."

"Why me?"

"Why not?" I heard Kami come over and sit down next to us on the floor. I gave her a look.

"Becasue me no like the boy barbie."

"I'll be this ugly lookin' thing." Kami pointed out to one of the 'ugly' looking barbie dolls.

"I'd thought you'd go more for Ken than that thing."

"Show me Ken again." I held Ken up and showed him to her.

"Oohh I like him." she giggled.

"Oh watch out sometimes his swim suit falls down. But he has underwear under it i think." Stella said and played around with her barbies not even noticing.

"Ohh even better." Kami laughed. We played barbies with Stella for a while until she began to feel sleepy. Then we put her in her bed. Kami watched TV in the livingroom.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry.

"Oh nothing much. Just seein' whats on." she said flipping through channels.

"So are you going to tell me what happened today?"

"Playing barbies?"

"No Kami. The throwing up part of the day."

"You heard?"

"I even asked you if you were okay and you said yes. I need to know. Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Is it for-real I'm fine or is it Kami-fine?"

"I don't get what the big deal is."

"The big deal is it could be major. The throwing up the everything. I just need to know. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"What do you mean I'll be fine?"

"As in once I fully misscarry."

_**xBabyDollxBlondiex**_


End file.
